Total Chaos-The Start
by Bayley Hastana
Summary: This is my very first story so take it easy on me! also rated M for chapters soon to come, and violence, i may not be graphic now, but with my mind, it will get there, enjoy...
1. Taken and Transformed

This is my first story so it may not be very good, sorry for errors and all that. I DO NOT OWN SONIC! If I did, Scourge would TOTALY get his own show! XDD

* * *

Introduction

* * *

My life had not always been the crazy way it is now. I have not always been a morphing hedgefox, I was originaly a human female born on planet Earth. That all changed one day in June, thats when they came and destroyed my human life forever, that is the day I will never be able to forget. They stripped me of my humanity and erased my traces of ever existing on Earth, that means they killed my family, friends, and all of those who knew me. That day I was taken from my home infront of my parents and my brothers and sisters. But two of my friends I know were taken with me, they were transformed just like I was, now we will be together because of that day. The day my life was changed into one of pure and total chaos...

* * *

Chapter One: Taken and Transformed

"Mom, i'm going to go play with Blade and Blake, is that okay?" I asked while putting on my rain jacket. My mom yelled back after a moment,"Its raining honey, but as long as your back by dinner time I suppose thats alright, get your coat!" I giggled and got my jacket on and zipped it up to my neck," okay mom, see you later." I ran out the door and started out down the road to Blade and Blakes house, I have known them since as long as I can remember, and they were pretty cool if you ask me. As I walked down the street I noticed that the sky was a weird purple hue, it was never that color when it was raining, it was mostly black or navy blue when it rained. I shrugged it off and hummed, Blake and Blade were usually in their room playing videogames or fighting about something, I mused and got to their street and walked down it. I got to their house and knocked on the front door, Mrs. Control answered the door and greeted me with her usual responce," oh hello Bayley, Blake and Blade are in their room playing a game, nice to see you again." I nodded and ran upstairs to see Blade and Blake, I opened their door and walked in after tossing my rain coat on the floor," dudes, what are you doing now?" I asked with amusement as Blade had Blake in a choke hold. "Ack, Let me go Blade!" Blake struggled to get loose from Blades hold. Blade rolled his eyes at his brothers request,"Just teaching Blake here that I am better at gaming than him Bayley." he laughed. I smirked softly,"don't you have to be playing a videogame for that?" Blade blushed some and let Blake go, I glanced at Blake who was panting for air on the ground next to Blade. "U-Um yeah, thats right, uh...silly me..." Blade rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, 'silly you' indeed, here Blake let me help you.." I helped Blake back up and he sighed. He rolled his eyes," I did not need your help Bayley, and Blade should stop being so stupid..." I grinned and he looked at me. "Whats with the creepy grin?" he asked as I stepped towards him slowly. "Oh nothing...hehe..." I grabbed him and tossed him on the bed," Get him Blade!" I yelled laughing. Blade laughed and tackled his brother and held him down as I stood beside them both. I smirked," now what was that about not needing my help Blake?" I asked him as he struggled and Blade laughed. "G-Gah No fair Bayley!" he yelled and sighed,"Help already Bayley!?" I nodded to Blade and Blade let Blake go and Blake glared at me. "Not funny you two..." he said glaring. Me and Blade were laughing, "yeah it kinda was!" we both said and finally Blake laughed with us. After an hour Blake and Blade desided to come to my house for dinner, mostly because their mom was an aweful cook, no matter how nice she was. The sky had cleared up but something seemed off, as we got close to my front door something came out of nowhere and slammed me into one of the nearby oak trees. I screamed loudly and I heard Blake and Blade yell,"BAYLEY!" I saw them run towards me but two robotic looking things grabbed them too. "BLAKE BLADE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed as the robot holding me put me in electronic chains. My mother and father ran out and they were followed by my three brothers and four sisters. "MY BABY!" I heard my mother yell as Blair and Brandy, my older sisters ran towards me to help. The robot shot out a red ray and they both fell to the ground bleeding, they were dead. "BLAIR! BRANDY! OH GOD NO!" I screamed as tears fell from my eyes. Then the robot shot my two twin sisters, Ria and Tia in the head and they fell down by my mother who was screaming in horror as her children dropped down dead. My father ran at the robot in pure rage, but the robot shot him and my mom in the chest killing them instantly, I was screaming and struggling as hard as I could now. My brothers Andy, Timmy, and Rick were shot in the gut and they fell down in the large pool of blood from my family. "MOM DAD! WHY!" I screamed and cried as I was taken away from their bodies and my home. "Targets Obtained, returning to the base..." The robot said as I cried over my family dying infront of me. After what seemed like forever I was taken to a large ship like place, and tossed into a glass tube beside Blake and Blade, who were shocked to see me. "BAYLEY, OH THANK GOD YOUR OKAY!" they yelled and I started to cry again. "T-They killed them all, everyone of them...Mom...Dad...everyone..."I cried. Before they could reply a voice interupted us,"WELCOME...My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik...and this is my assistant, Maria Robotnik..." a man that was oddly shaped and a blonde girl stepped into our vision. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!" I screamed and slammed my fists against the glass. The both of them laughed," they had to die, anyone who knows you three are dead, no trace of you existing is left now..." he said darkly and we all looked at eachother. "You three are now going to be experimented on, and theres nothing you can do..." the girl said and grinned. Me, Blade, and Blake looked at eachother and started to scream for help, but it was a hopeless task, we were trapped here in these crazy peoples ship. Three hours later, or what I think it was, the blonde girl had taken me to a room in chains. She smirked,"This will hurt...but you wont even recondise yourself after this..." before I could ask what she ment by that I felt electric shocks going through my body and screamed. "GAHH!" it felt like my bones were breaking and my insides were going to explode, her laughter was what I heard through this whole thing. Finally, I was freed from my electric shocking when she walked up to me," Hehe...look at you now...this is wonderful..." she smirked and gave me a mirror. I slowly looked into it and screamed, she turned me into an animal or monster. I looked at her in horror,"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" I screamed at her. She smiled and giggled,"transformed you into a mobian, well...you will see what that is after we teach you three what you are now..." she crossed her arms. Then I realised she said three, that means that Blake and Blade were transformed too. She chained me up and took me to a room where a Hedgehog and a Fox where and they looked at me," Bayley?" I nodded and they hugged me scared, they were Blade and Blake alright. Now we are in this together, us three against whatever is to come...


	2. Escape This Hell

(SONIC IS NOT MINE, HERES A SHORT CHAPTER FOR NOW!)

* * *

Chapter Two: Escape This Hell

* * *

My time in this place has made me go insane, Blake and Blade are nearly the same now. The month before was what sent me to my breaking point, that Maria is NOT the angel she pretends to be. She did the worst thing to me and I will get my revenge soon.

~FLASHBACK~

I woke up to be tied up to a lab table,"ugh...no...not again..." I groaned tired. Maria walked up holding a knife," you should have stayed asleep you idiotic animal, it would have been less...painful..." she smirked and sliced open my chest. I screamed as loud as I could as she reached into my chest and grabbed my heart,"oh do not worry...you wont die, but you will wish you have died..." she yanked my heart out and I blacked out. Suddenly, I woke up and was face to face with a jar holding my heart inside it, I gasped and looked at my chest, there was stitches there and it was glowing slightly. "What happened to my h-heart..." I asked myself scared. "It has been replaced with liquid chaos emerald fragments...my boss...Dr. Robotnik...and I have been going back and forth in time getting samples of emerald and now...within you...it is there...all the emeralds that was...and that will ever be..." she laughed at me. I glared at her," YOU MONSTER! YOUR A PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" I screamed and struggled in my chains. She smirked evilly,"call me what you want miss Chaos...but who is the psychotic bitch who is in control of you right now?" she walked out leaving me alone in the room.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I growled remembering what she did, that monster will pay. Blade and Blake were behind me, they had got more powerful since their training, we are going to escape soon. "Now...Blake...use your smarts to trick those humans..." I comanded him and he ran off to find the doctor and Maria. I turned to Blade, " go locate the escape pods...leave the small one...we need to escape together. He nodded and ran to the comand room, I smirked and walked towards the test lab. I had been tracking the progress of the project they had been doing lately and I desided to pay it...a little visit. I opened the door and went to the glass tube labled project Ultra and smirked,"now to experiment myself...hehe..." I turned on the lights and started to push buttons randomly, this will destract them after Blake is done, I thought to myself. Blade came in and nodded, he has the pod ready, now we needed Blake. We walked down the hall as the red alert in the lab went off and Blake ran up to us, I whispered," we have five minutes, lets get moving..." we ran down the hall as the doctor and Maria ran past us. "It worked...now LETS GO!" I screamed and opened the pod door and let them in. Blake nodded to Blade, "lets get to Mobius, okay type it in Bayley!" Blake yelled to me and I typed in Moebius. "I hope thats spelled right...I cant spell for the life of me..." I said as I got in the pod and launched out with Blake and Blade beside me. We were finally free, finally...

(sorry about the lack of detail...it will get better soon, SONIC IS NOT MINE! also scourge is coming soon. and let the flirting begin with bayley and scourge, GO SCORGALEY! or whatever the pair name will be! Ideas? SUBMIT BACKSTORY AND INFORMATION OF A CHARACTER YOU CREATED AND IT MAY APPEAR IN A CHAPETER! I hope you like it even with the errors and shortness...)


End file.
